


Superman

by Julia3132



Series: Just One Look [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 2: Spies/Undercover, M/M, Seblaine Week 2017, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine wants Sebastian to join him on an undercover mission, but first he needs a secret identity.





	Superman

“Come on Seb. It’ll be fun” Blaine practically whined, but batted his eyelashes in hopes of changing his boyfriend’s mind.

“No.”

“Look, we agreed to spy on Nick and Jeff at the party to see if they are secretly dating. All I’m saying is that this would be a great time to come up with a secret identity for you.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair, folded his arms and gave Blaine one of his patented sarcastic smirks “You’re lying, babe. You want to dress me in a tight red suit due to your crush on a certain actor.”

Blaine stuck out his tongue at his very astute boyfriend “We wouldn’t wear our disguises, Seb. It’s not a costume party. It's just that now would be a good time to decide what your back story is and super powers are. Like maybe you can run really, really fast.”

Sebastian walked over to Blaine and kissed him “Someday I’ll come up with a secret identity like you and Sam.”

“And you’ll wear a costume?”

“Yes, as long as it’s like Clark Kent where I take off my glasses and become Superman.”

“Wait, you wear glasses? Why have I never seen you wearing them? You’ve see me in my glasses.”

“Answering first to last, yes, I wear glasses. I have since I was 10 but I only have to wear them when I study. Since you haven’t seen me study due to your ridiculous decision not to come back to Dalton, you wouldn’t have seen me wear them. Plus, you are adorkable when you wear your glasses. Me, not so much.”

“Put them on, Seb.”

“No.”

“Put them on or you and I are going shopping next weekend to find you a pair of tight red leather pants.” When Blaine thought about what he said he decided they were going shopping for the pants anyway. Sebastian’s ass would look amazing in them.

“Fine, you win” Sebastian said even though he knew Blaine was going to drag him shopping regardless. He got his glasses out of his nightstand, put them on and waited for the laughter to begin. That’s not what happened.

"Blaine what’s wrong? Do I really look that bad in them?”

“Oh, wow, no, quite the opposite” Blaine was proud of himself for being able to speak without starting to drool, because Sebastian in those glasses was H…O…T Hot! Hot! Hot!

Before he could comprehend what happened, Sebastian found himself laying on his bed with Blaine on top of him “Um, Killer, what’s all this for?”

“You, Clark Kent, wearing those glasses…my Kryptonite.”

They never did make it to the party to complete their undercover mission. They spent the night working on an under-the-covers mission instead.


End file.
